Talk:Nickelodeon Robot Wars
Kids? I've always assumed that this series was a bit like the Minor Meltdown, in that the teams had to at least have a child in them (and possibly be driven by kids), but the article doesn't say anything about that being the case. Am I mistaken or has it just not been mentioned? Christophee (talk) 15:21, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :No, you'd be right, it was about kids driving the robots (or at very least being part of the teams), which considering it was aired on Nickelodeon is not surprising. I think it's just not been mentioned yet. CBFan (talk) 15:32, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll just make that clear now then. Thanks. Christophee (talk) 15:43, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Someone with episodes? While searching around for broadcast dates of the Nickelodeon series I stumbled across this page. Seems to be someone in posession of various shows and on the list is... Nickelodeon Robot Wars! It lists six episodes (which is consistent with all the other info I can find). I checked the email on the page and it leads to an active YouTube account (no Robot Wars stuff in case you wondered). The only catch I can find is he seems to want something in return as trade. What to do? StalwartUK (talk) 10:02, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :What does he what in return for the Nickelodeon Robot Wars? It would help if it wasn't didn't want a video for the NRW videos. Sam (BAZINGA) 10:13, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Personally, I would send him a message asking him precisely what he wants in return. If it's money he's after, so long as it is reasonable, I will front the cost. Matt Talk to me 10:54, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :::I've sent him a message asking for comfirmation that he does indeed have the episodes. I'll post back here if I get a response. StalwartUK (talk) 12:08, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Got a message back, and the answer's a yes. Now he just wants something in return. What would you consider "reasonable"? StalwartUK (talk) 23:52, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::If you ask me, you should be asking the owner of the series what he considers reasonable, not us. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 00:04, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I agree that you should be asking him what he wants. That way we can at least start to negotiate if needs be. Christophee (talk) 00:13, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Thirded, ask him to make you an offer. Also, I'd get NickelodeanRobotWarsUS reserved on Youtube if if were you ;) Matt Talk to me 08:45, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Except you should spell it correctly. :P Christophee (talk) 15:12, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I presume that he wants something on his "want" list, ie other Nickelodeon tapes, which unfortuantely, I do not have (never leanred how to use a video recorder :p). You want I should take over in case he wants do a trade via physical mail? Sending them domestically would be cheaper and more prudent. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:35, November 27, 2012 (UTC) You're correct. If anyone has any Nickelodeon stuff now's the time. I think I'll make him an offer. Thank you for the offer RA2, I'll keep it in mind. StalwartUK (talk) 22:53, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :What offer are you going to make him? Surely he must be willing to accept something else if none of us have any Nickelodeon footage. Christophee (talk) 23:11, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::The only option I've got, money. StalwartUK (talk) 02:47, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Whatever happens it'll probably be easier for an American to deal with him. I'm willing to point him your way, whether it be via YouTube or email. StalwartUK (talk) 10:57, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Don't offer to pay too much; we already have a good chucnk of it on Youtube http://www.youtube.com/user/jgonascar. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:08, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, out of 24 battles, we're only missing five, I think...one Mayhem, one Challenge Belt battle, two Vengeance battles and the Annihilator final. CrashBash (talk) 16:22, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::Personally, I think we make better articles when we have the bigger picture, the interviews etc. give a better feel for what we write. If you can get all of the episodes, get them. Matt Talk to me 16:27, November 28, 2012 (UTC) At any rate, I sent the e-mail explaining that I have no tapes, but was wondering if I could offer him anything else. I said that I'd be fine with a digital copy, hopefully he'll come down on price if postage expenses are out of the picture. I'm trying to get him make the first move in terms of dollar amounts; his idea of a fair price could be anything. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:38, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not getting anywhere with him. Seems real interested in UK episodes of Blue's Clues though. Unfortunately I don't have a clue about that show. Anyone else feel free to try your luck with him. I'm not that good a negotiator anyway. StalwartUK (talk) 01:27, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ::This might help get the NRW from him. Sam (BAZINGA) 12:04, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Great, a show even more obscure than Nickelodeon RW. I can't even find an episode list. But there are episodes on Nick Jr. UK everyday (unless it's the US Blue's Clues). I could always record a bunch of them to DVD and send that to him. StalwartUK (talk) 13:23, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Did anything ever come of this? Matt Talk to me 18:53, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Nope. Been too busy/ill since to bother with it. StalwartUK (talk) 15:17, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Contents of the Episodes While watching the stuff that's on YouTube I've been trying to piece together the structure of this series and I've been able to find out the following: An Episode *'Battle 1 Challenge Belt' (Rosie The Riveter II vs Tut Tut) *'Battle 2 Mayhem' (Joker vs Vert-I-Go vs Techno Trousers) *'Battle 3 Vengeance' (Spin Doctor vs Probophobia) *'Main Event House Robot Rebellion' (Humdrum vs Squirmin Vermin) Another Episode *'Battle 1 Mayhem' (Diskotek vs Rigby vs Revolutionist) *'Battle 2 Vengeance' (Xylon vs Joker) *'Battle 3 Challenge Belt' (Tut Tut vs Probophobia) *'Main Event Ultimate Mayhem' (Vert-I-Go vs Propeller Head vs Revolutionist) The last event of this episode on YouTube ends with a next time trailer for the "Annihilator Special". Since the US Championship, Tag Team Terror and Annihilator had their own episode and no other side events this leaves the following fights unaccounted for: *'Mayhem': **Propeller-Head vs Rosie the Riveter 2 vs Xylon *'Vengeance': **Bunny Attack vs Hoot **Ninjitsu vs Destructive Criticism *'Challenge Belt': **Tyranabot vs Tut Tut Coincidence or not I can't seem to find any of these battles on YouTube. These are also the earliest battles of their respective competitions (if the stuff on the wiki page is in the right order). This all of course seems contrary to every episode list I can find online. Speaking of which since that earlier inquiry I've come across pages of two more people that might have the series but just like the first guy they want a trade. StalwartUK 10:52, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Are you a detective? If not, you should be. Christophee (talk) 13:30, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Airdates Time for me to put an end to this mystery. So a lot of places claim that this series was on in 2002 from August 25 to October 6 and lasted 7 episodes... except only 6 episodes ever existed. Most likely someone at some point decided that the 7 competitions each must have had their own episode. The series did start on Angust 25, only question left was what happened around October 6 so I did some searching and found this site with some old listings for Nickelodeon. Here you can see the the first episode and here is Episode 2. On October 6 however Nickelodeon Robot Wars did not air and instead SLAM had a marathon of Speed Racer. I've also found references that make it clear it did air the previous week (September 29). Provisional schedule: *August 25 - Episode 1 (US Championship) *September 1 - Episode 2 (International Tag Team Terror) *September 8 - Episode 3 *September 15 - Episode 4 *September 22 - Episode 5 *September 29 - Episode 6 (Annihilator) Everything seems to fit. Anyone have any problems with this? StalwartUK 22:00, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :I love how much effort you put into finding these dates. Looking at those links, I think that is the most likely schedule, so feel free to roll it out. It can always be changed if we find any new information that contradicts it. Christophee (talk) 22:35, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Line-up for Episodes 3-5 Anyone else think it would be useful to have the battle line-up for these episodes available somewhere? Somewhat like in Extreme different events were held in more than one episode. StalwartUK 20:54, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :Certainly I think an episode guide like we have for Extreme 1 would be handy. CrashBash (talk) 20:56, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I would agree that an episode guide would be a good idea. I'm not sure whether to include all the episodes or just those three though. Christophee (talk) 22:46, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :::The Extreme 1 guide lists all the episodes too. StalwartUK 22:49, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Indeed. I guess that sets a precedent for this then. Christophee (talk) 22:56, July 20, 2013 (UTC)